


More Than Pizza

by CamelotScryer



Series: DMC Shorts [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: I mean, Multi, Nero mentioned, Tried my best to keep Reader genderless, asexual!Reader, but doesn't really make an appearance, destruction of property, mild gore?, the boys are back from hell, they're covered in all the stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotScryer/pseuds/CamelotScryer
Summary: Dante really wishes he understood why your scent sours every time he touches you. It's big brother Vergil to the rescue.





	More Than Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. This took longer than expected to write. I started like... a week and a half ago? So last night I put in ear phones and cranked out like 90% of it and did the same tonight for the last bit. But I wanted to get it out of the way so that I can move on to the other idea's I have. It sucks when you're trying to write something and your brain starts running away with several new idea's...

He'd met you, of course, when you were a delivery person for his favorite pizza joint. He hadn't pursued you seriously then, but you'd become friends over the year you worked there.

Close enough that when you inevitably switched to a job that more suited you, you still stopped by his shop frequently just to visit. That's about when he started flirting a bit more seriously.

It was about a year of just screwing around before he realized that he needed to take it even more seriously if you were ever going to consider him an option.

And so he'd done his best to clean up his act a little. He was still a god awful flirt but he stopped seeing other people while he pursued you.

It was still another two years before you agreed to a date. 

The date itself had been simple. A pizza place. The one you had worked at specifically. You'd laughed when you arrived and he counted it as a win.

It wasn't until after the date and he walked you home that things changed. 

Dante reached out and pulled you into his arms, causing you to smile. He reaches up a hand to cup your cheek.

You lean into the touch and he keeps the kiss that follows light. A proper first date kiss. But it being Dante, that doesn't last. He deepens the second kiss, and you let him with a soft sigh of appreciation.

Dante practically feels giddy, as he moves his lips from yours and along your jaw to press brief kisses along the column of your throat. He takes a deep breath and freezes.

Because your scent has sharply soured. Shit. Did he take it to far? He plants one final kiss at the junction of neck and shoulder before pulling away. 

Your face hasn't changed. Eye's full of affection and a slight smile still on your lips. It's like the worlds worst case of mixed signals. Or maybe he was just trying to move things too fast after all. You don't seem to be upset.

So he decides that, that's far enough. He doesn't want to give the impression that the date was just a cover to get into your pants after all.

Dante rubs at the back of his head. “This was nice. We should do it again soon.”

Your smile brightens and your scent clears as you answer. “Definitely. But maybe not pizza next time.”

You both laugh and he promises to call before heading back to the shop. 

But things continue like that. Anytime any sort of intimacy crops up your scent continues to sour, even if everything else about you seems normal. And it's driving him crazy.

It's not all bad of course, he finds that he can stretch out and cuddle you for hours on the couch exchanging kisses and soft touches, and after a few minutes your scent will calm and become content. As long as he keeps everything slow and soft and doesn't try to push it further.

He shrugs it off and decides that he doesn't mind waiting. He's not going to push for anything you don't want or aren't willing to give.

Though it does make him question why you never once smell interested.

He doesn't really get a chance to ask before some goth, emo kid named V shows up and hires him for a job.

Two months away from your presence is enough to drive him crazy. And then he literally follows his brother into Hell.

Only god knows how long that will take.

So it's not long before he finds himself babbling to Vergil about you.

Between their constant fights, and the even more constant demon attacks, they find themselves with very little down time. 

This is just such an occasion the both of them sprawled out on their backs trying to get a little bit of rest.

Dante is just babbling away. “I just don't get it. Whenever I touch them their scent goes all sour, and they've never once smelled interested. I mean, why agree to date me if their not interested?”

Vergil sits up very suddenly and turns to face his brother. “Has it not occurred to you brother, that it is only the sex they are not interested in?”

The blank look on Dante's face answers that question.

Vergil sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “Some people have no interest in sex. Maybe their interested in having a relationship with you, but sex isn't for them.”

Dante flails as he sits up. “Is that a thing? Are there people like that?”

Vergil shrugs. “It could be a lot of things. Past trauma, or maybe their just Ace.”

Dante's got that blank look on his face again. Like Vergil's making up words.

Vergil releases a long suffering sigh. “You don't know what that is do you? Some people are Asexual, also known as Ace. They don't feel sexual attraction. Or are even sex repulsed. If they are Ace... will that be a problem for you?”

Dante's nose crinkles. “What? No! I just... didn't know that was a thing. But if they are... why didn't they ever say anything?”

Vergil lays back again waving a hand. “Who knows. They might have if you ever tried to push the subject. Or they might have just let you have your way. Being Ace can be difficult. It's like... people treat you like your broken. Your partner has probably been dumped by people in the past for not wanting to have sex. Or even had sex forced on them by people thinking they could fix them. They probably just figured if it made you happy they could live with it.”

He's pretty sure Dante's looking pretty green around the gills. He doesn't blame him. People can be disgusting. Especially humans.

They sit in silence for what feels like a small eternity before Dante asks. “How do you know so much about this kind of stuff?”

Vergil tucks his arms behind his head “Ah. I looked into it a very long time ago. Shortly after Nero's conception specifically. My body reacted the way it was expected to, but I didn't care for the act much myself. I wondered if it was just a side effect of being half and half. Or if I was broken some how. I've come to terms with it since of course so get that look off your face. I'm fine.”

Vergil sighs and sits up again. “Perhaps we should hurry this along so you can get back to your partner. You seem to have a lot to discuss.”

Dante snorts and climbs to his feet. “I have a lot to discuss? What about you and Nero? There's about twenty-five years worth of abandonment issues you need to sort through there!”

Vergil winces. “Yes. That too.”

Finding their way once again to the surface world feels like it takes no time at all. Vergil grumbles about the time discrepancies when they discover they've been gone for over six months.

Vergil grunts as Dante slaps him on the back and says, “Hey, you think you can find the shop okay? There's somewhere else I've gotta be.”

Vergil shoves at his brother. “Begone, you dunce.”

Vergil rather likes the quiet walk to Dante's shop. It's late, the moon high in the night sky.

The lights in the shop are on when he arrives. There is a fleeting panic, wondering 'who' is inside. 

With a deep breath he pushes open the door.

The person inside, who was on their way towards the stairs, freezes. They are not a person he recognizes.

“You're not Dante.” They say.

Ah. Vergil nods. “No, and I don't recognize you either. So you must be Y/N. Dante... spoke of you often, over the last few months.”

He glances around. “This place is not as bad as I remember it... Have you been staying here?”

Their cheeks pink and they duck their head. “No! I just... stop by to check up on the place every now and again.”

Vergil raises a brow. “It is well past regular visiting hours.”

The blush spreads prettily, and Vergil can see what attracted his brother to this person to begin with as they answer. “Alright! So I was gonna stay here tonight, but I don't usually!”

Vergil smirks and moves past them to pause in front of one of the many posters on the wall. “These posters are in rather poor taste. Especially for people like us. Dante should be back soon. Once he realizes that you are not at home. I think I'll spend my time... redecorating.”

They stare wide eyed as Vergil proceeds to rip the poster right off the wall.

You're not entirely certain who this Dante doppelganger is, but you give up on trying to figure him out in favor of marching over to the old phone on the desk. Maybe your old answering machine will come in handy after all.

You dial your own number and when the answering machine picks up you say, “Dante, pick up the phone.”

It clicks within seconds a sheepish, “Babe?”

You grin. “Hey. So, I was just about to head up to your room and commandeer your bed for the night when your weird blue doppelganger showed up and said you were at my place. He's tearing down your posters now.”

Dante makes a small noise close to a whimper, “Dammit Verge! Not the posters! Look, I'll be there in like ten minutes. Keep Vergil from tearing the place apart for me will you?” 

The phone clicks as he hangs up, and you hang up as you turn to the man in blue. “Vergil, huh? Cute. You want help tearing down those posters?”

You're pretty sure Vergil is the evil twin if the cackle he lets out is any indication.

He's choking moments later as you ask, “So you're Nero's old man then?”

He looks almost meek, ducking his head and looking at you through his lashes. “You know Nero?”

You nod. “I know the whole gang. They didn't tell me much about what all went down, said they'd leave it to Dante to explain. But I've heard them talk enough among themselves to put one and two together along the way. He's a good kid. Smart.”

Vergil seems inordinately pleased by your words.

That's when the doors slam open and Dante enters the building.

You're pulled up into his arms before you really have a chance to process that he's as covered in viscera as Vergil is and is now getting it all over you as he says. “Please tell me you're just Ace and it's not that you're just having a hard time letting me down easy!”

You can't help but squeak. “What?! I... you know what Ace means?”

Dante continues to hold you against him with one hand as he flaps the other in Vergil's direction. “Yeah. Verge explained it while we were taking a break in hell. I didn't even know that was a thing and now I know two whole people who're Asexual. Jeez, you could have just said something. So many things would have been cleared up. I don't just want you for your body alright? If sex isn't your thing, we never have to do it. I have a whole toy box in my room to take care of my own needs. I love you for you!”

Vergil makes a plaintiff noise from behind them. “I don't think I want to be privy to this conversation. I'm going to find the bathroom and then a bed.”

Vergil disappears up the stairs.

You both watch him go for a moment before you turn back to Dante. “So you're okay with that? A relationship without sex?”

Dante sags against you and pulls you even tighter against himself. “Of course I'm okay with that! I wouldn't have pursued you for so long if this was just about sex. I'm committed to having an emotional relationship with you. I'm committed to having as physical a relationship as your comfortable with. I don't need sex to know that you love me, or that I love you. And I do. I love you. More than pizza.”

“Dante.”

“Yeah, babe?”

“You need a shower.”

Dante looks down and laughs as he pulls away. “Shit. Don't I just. And look, I got it all over you. You got something to change into or do you wanna borrow something? Hey, does this mean we can finally sleep in the same bed? Do you think Vergil will care that the guest room is pink? Oh my god! My posters!”

It's your turn to laugh as he approaches the pile of ruined pin-ups. This is the man you love. For better or worse, apparently.

“Dante! Why is your guest room pink?!”

Well, at least it won't be boring.


End file.
